


Faire durer le plaisir

by malurette



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Possession, Spiders
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un jeu à filer avec la Veuve Noire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Faire durer le plaisir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro et la Jorogumo  
>  **Genre :** un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais toujours en quête de plaisir interdit, le comte Trancy scella sa perte dans l’étreinte mortifère de l’araignée dont il [était] la proie. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : assez loin dans la série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’araignée dont il fut la proie une fois jadis ne renonça jamais complètement à lui.

De temps à autre, la Veuve Noire revenait à l’assaut d’une façon nouvelle. Watanuki, désormais mieux averti du monde dans lequel il évoluait, plus aguerri aux ruses de ses pires occupants, et mieux entouré, repoussait ses assauts presque aisément. Trop aisément peut-être, même.

La Veuve Noire, à la fois mise en appétit par son innocence et amusée par sa résistance, en avait fait un jeu et préférait maintenant faire durer le plaisir.


End file.
